The Dark Dozen
by Asteria Riddle
Summary: Voldemort is hiding somthing,a secret.A secret that is about to be unveiled.What could this secret be?Well, what if voldemort had a wife and children?And not just two children,a dozen,the Dark Dozen. Goodbutevil!Voldemort! Good!Dumbledore SLASH & HET R&R
1. Prologue: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark

Prologue

Don't Be Afraid of the Dark

Octavian Brown drunkenly stumbled through muggle London at 3 o'clock in the morning of January 1st. Octavian was a well-known supporter of the Light and murderer of the Dark. Octavian was a muggleborn from a wealthy muggle family in the heart of Russia. Octavian managed to avoid Azkaban by killing off "Dangerous" creatures for "The sake of the public and their children". It also might have helped the he had the minister in his back pocket.

He was walking down a deserted alleyway in one of the more shady parts of London when all the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He stopped and looked around and, upon finding nothing, kept on walking but, on edge. Then a rustling was heard close-by, His breathing hitched and he tried to apperate out. He couldn't, there was a wall of magic blocking him. He panicked and started running and stumbling trying to get out of the alleyway. He didn't get far before something hit him in the back and he fell hard. He rolled over and the last thing he saw was a pair of dark blue eyes bleeding into red and a glint of silver in the light of the full moon before his world turned black.

He was found two days later by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who did not morn his passing. He had been after Remus and his family for years, trying to throw him and his children in Azkaban for being children of the moon. They spared the body a last loathing glance, before leaving the corpse to rot.

Meanwhile in a dark old castle hundreds of miles away, mysterious purple eyes saw it all… and the figure smiled.


	2. Chapter One: Intro: Riddle Me This

Chapter One

Riddle Me This

A cool breeze ruffled the grass around Riddle Manor early one January morning; all was silent in the house except for the sound breathing and snores of the inhabitance that lived within. A red sun rose over the horizon and the light hit the north tower of Riddle Manor and, in doing so, woke up one of the inhabitance that resided there.

Damien Mallory Riddle slowly opened his eyes and then squinted to get used to the light, as soon as his eyes had adjusted he took in his surroundings. He was lying on a large couch in a large open room painted navy blue with the ceiling charmed to look like the sky outside. The furniture in the room was a deep rich mahogany and the cushions and curtains were a rich cream color. All along the walls were beautiful pieces of art, family portraits, and musical instruments. On a raised platform in one corner of the room was a highly polished sleek black grand piano with a cream circular couch around it with pillows and blankets almost completely covering the couch up.

Damien observation was cut short though as something shifted in his arms. He looked down and then smiled at the form of his youngest sister curled up on his chest. He ran a hand through her black/brown long curly hair and sighed in contentment. She stirred again and this time rolled over to face him and then slowly opened her large clear pail green eyes to meet his own large almond shaped gemlike emerald green ones.

She blinked sleepily at him before saying, "Good Mornin' Mallory"

Damien smiled at her use of his middle name and replied, "Mornin' to you to Lila" before he resumed slowly stroking her hair again.

Awren Lilith Riddle smiled and curled further up in her brother's arms loving the protection she felt in his arms and sighed happily. They laid in contented silence for a few more minutes before Damien shifted and stretched out his body like a cat and gave a loud yawn. Awren yawned too and slowly got off her brother allowing him to sit upright. Damien streached his arms over his head and moaned in pleasure when his back cracked; He really did not need to sleep like that again. Awren giggled at his pain and Damien glared at her.

"You think this is funny do you? Well you're not the one in agonizing pain over here!" Damien mock clutched his back in pain. All he got in reply was Awren's tinkling bell-like giggles.

"Well I think we can fix that!" Damien shouted before he sprung off the couch and lifted Awren from under the arms and swung her around in circles before carefully laying her on the floor and pinned her underneath him before he started a fierce tickle attack on her sides.

Awren's shrieks and screams of laughter filled the halls of Riddle Manor waking up the inhabitance that were not already awake. Awren kicked and hit Damien while howling in laughter trying to make him stop.

Damien stopped and asked, "Do you yield?"

Awren was laughing so hard that tears were coming from her eyes; she stopped laughing to answer his question. Awren looked Damien in the eye and yelled, "Never!"

Damien smiled and started to attack her sides again but a deep throaty chuckle from behind them made him look up.

In the doorway was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort himself. Except he wasn't a snake-like monster, he was a tall handsome man who looked about 32 years old. He had Dark brown wavy hair that was just passed his ears and was stylishly combed. He also had Blood red eyes and his skin was very fair. He had a warm smile on his face as he looked at two of his children all rumpled and tangled together on the floor.

Awren screamed, "Daddy!" and started struggling from Damien's grip. Damien let her go.

Awren shot up and ran like a bullet to her father. Voldemort lifted her up and swung her in a circle before putting her on his hip. Awren threw her arms around his neck then reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Voldemort smiled at his daughter before he looked at Damien. He smiled and opened up his free arm for him.

Damien smiled and also ran into his father's arms. Voldemort hugged him tight before loosening his grip but still kept him arm around his middle child's waist.

Voldemort smiled wider before he said, "Good morning".

Awren and Damien smiled before replying in unison, "Good Morning Father!"

Voldemort sighed before he said, "We have been looking for you all morning, why were you not in your beds?"

Damien explained, "We were watching a movie and Asteria fell asleep in the middle of it and I didn't have the heart to wake her so I just fell asleep too."

Voldemort elegantly snorted and ran his hand through his son's knee length black straight hair. "Well, I think it's time for breakfast, hop to it!"

Awren giggled as Voldemort hoisted her over his shoulders like a scarf or a lamb for slater and did a military march out the door. Damien smiled at his father's antics and followed his father out the door also military marching.

The trio paraded down the tower steps and out into the hallways of Riddle manor in step. When they finally reached their destination, Voldemort kicked the double doors open and marched into the dining room where the rest of the family was in the middle of breakfast. He swung Awren off his shoulders and plopped her in her seat. Damien strode in behind them and calmly sat down in his seat next to his mother and next to his brother Aden.

Damien smiled and looked around at his siblings. There was Salazar and Sarah, twins. Salazar was the oldest and had Dark brown ear length wavy hair and Dark blue eyes (poke poke, raises eyebrows) And Sarah had light brown curly shoulder blade length hair and light blue eyes. Then there were Ares, Alexander, and Aden, Triplets, and major pranksters. Ares had Dark red shoulder length wavy hair and pitch black eyes, Alexander had dark blonde wavy shoulder length hair and light brown eyes, and Aden had light blonde straight shoulder length hair and grey eyes. Then there was him, the only single child. He had knee length straight silky fine hair and large bright almond shaped emerald green eyes. Then there was Raymonda and Raiden, twins. Raymonda has bright fiery red extremely curly lower back length hair and golden eyes, and Raiden had brown mid-neck length curly hair and copper colored eyes. And finally there were Athena, Aphrodite, Asteria, and Awren, quadruplets. Athena has dark red mid-back length curly hair and navy eyes, Aphrodite has silvery blonde waist length curly hair and purple eyes (poke poke, raises eyebrows) Asteria has light brown curly shoulder length hair and light blue eyes, and finally Asteria had waist length curly black/brown hair and pail green eyes.

Damien smiled as he looked at his mother; she was a beautiful woman with full hourglass figure and broad collar bones. She had waist length black/dark red curly hair and light blue eyes. She looked at him and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it tight and lifted out of her seat slightly and gave a tender kiss to his forehead before sitting down again and smiling at his father.

Damien gave a tender smile to his family and thought to himself there was no other place that he would rather be.


End file.
